Averine's Stats
Averine Lassandara is a spirited ex-Hyrulean soldier who currently works as an escort in whichever sense of the word her client prefers. In the group she is an agile frontline fighter keeping an enemy's attention on her and away from her less combat inclined allies. Description Race: Hylian Sex: Female Age: 25 Height: 5' 7" Weight: 146 lb Hair: Ruby Brown Eyes: Hazel Skin: Peach Although a warrior, Averine is first and foremost, a woman, and she makes no attempt to camouflage that fact. She has a shapely, curvy figure with full hips and breasts. Her hair is long and very thick, but she refuses to cut it. Instead it is braided at the base of her neck down to her thighs where it’s held with a thick metal clasp, leaving only a few locks of hair to frame her face. Averine’s usual outfit consists of a leather bustier which laces up the front. Her leather pants sit just low enough on her hips so that some of her skin is exposed. The pants lace down the outside of her thighs and tuck into her knee high boots, giving her a functional and figure flattering outfit. She chooses to wear gloves to not only protect her hands to fight but also to cover the silver ring on her finger. Her gloves mirror her boots and reach to her elbows. A leather choker with a red stone in the center rests at her throat. The only armor that Averine chooses to wear is leather shoulder guards which sit tightly against her shoulder from halfway between her neck and curve of her shoulder to halfway down her upper arm. Her two swords are sheathed across her back with one hilt over each of her shoulders. Motivation The racial tensions have gotten out of control as a result of fear and confusion. All across Hyrule, races would turn on one another if it meant finding some peace of mind and someone to blame. Averine quests to find the true source of the evil creeping across the world in order to unite Hyrule against a common foe rather than have the world’s races turn on one another. She wants to avoid all out war at all cost. Mechanics Attributes Abilities *Archery 0 *'Melee 3' *Thrown 0 *Integrity 2 *'Performance 3' *Presence 0 *Resistance 1 *Survival 0 *Craft 0 *'Investigation 2' *Lore 1 *Medicine 0 *Occult 2 *'Athletics 3' *Awareness 3 *Dodge 2 *Larceny 0 *Stealth 1 *Bureaucracy 2 *Linguistics 0 *Ride 1 *Socialize 3 Specialties: *Melee, Dual-Wield, 3 *Performance, Seduction, 2 Spells Enhance Ability 1: 10 MP, 3 ticks, Add 1 die to selected skill Enhance Ability 2: 20 MP, 4 ticks, Add 3 dice to selected skil Languages: Hylian, Common Max. Willpower: 4 Max. Health: 40 Max. Magic: 40 Combat Initiative: 8 Soak: 1 Dodge DV: 3 Parry DV: 6 Attacks: Punch: Speed 5, Accuracy 0, Damage 1, Defense 2, Rate 3 Kick: Speed 5, Accuracy 0, Damage 3, Defense -2, Rate 2 Clinch: Speed 6, Rate 1 Varin's Sword: Speed 4, Accuracy 3, Damage 4, Defense 1, Rate 2 Short Sword: Speed 4, Accuracy 3, Damage 3, Defense 0, Rate 2 Backgrounds Resources •• Averine has the majority of her salary from her time as a Hyrulean soldier as well as some funds from home. Allies • Calinth Sivaall, a captain and Averine's fiance Contacts • Cerran Palingrav is a noble in Hyrule castle who has a fancy for Averine and is happy to throw some information her way in exchange for her intimate company. Backing • "The Group" Merits and Flaws Double-Jointed - Averine's flexibility gives her a 3 die bonus to Dex, Athletics, and Larceny rolls. The difficulty of escaping non-magical bonds decreases by 2, and any character attempting to grapple with her takes a one die penalty. Ambidextrous - There is no penalty for Averine wielding a weapon in her off hand. Enchanting Features - Against those capable of becoming attracted to her, Averine gains a 4 die bonus on all Social rolls. She also takes no penalty if her target's orientation is not compatible with her. Heirloom - Varin presented his daughter with a sword upon her official entrance into the Hyrulean guard. Danger Sense - Averine gains a 2 die bonus on all Perception rolls to join battle, detect ambushes, traps or other hidden dangers. She also never loses her Dodge DV as a result of being surprised and gains a 3 die bonus to all rolls to evade hidden dangers. Quick Draw - Averine takes no flurry penalty for drawing her weapons and attacking on the same tick. Extra Favored Ability - Along with her other three favored abilities, Averine also favors Athletics. Climate Sensitivity - Not used to or comfortable in cold, Averine takes a 1 die penalty on all actions in extreme cold. The difficulty of Survival and Resistance rolls increases by 1. Intolerance - Children irritate Averine and she hates to deal with them If she fails the appropriate roll she becomes openly hostile and takes a 3 die penalty on all social actions except intimidation toward the children. Code of Honor - Loyal to her friends, Averine is incapable of lying to or betraying an ally. Phobia - ReDeads terrify Averine and when she encounters and is forced to stay she takes a 2 die penalty on all relebant rolls. Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Averine Lassandara